


Today, and Tomorrow

by greyassassin24



Series: Prompted Stories [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Caring, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Overworking, Relationship Advice, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Young Love, i love that word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Ficlets surrounding reactions towards Josephine and the Inquisitor's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, and Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RighteousMaximus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/gifts).



_Author's Note: This was prompted for me: Various viewpoints about you OTP's (F!Hawke/Merrill, F!Amell/Leliana, M!Trevelyan/Josephine). This one is Trevelyan and Josephine, the others are soon to come._

 

_If you want to prompt me for a story, please feel free to leave a review, send me a PM, or search for greyassassin24 on Tumblr and go to the prompts tab._

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Varric

“So, you and Ruffles?” Varric laughs as the bartender brings them another round of drinks.

 

Cantis laughs. “I take it you're looking for your next romance novel?”

 

“Oh no.” Varric waves off the question. “Those ones barely pay for the ink it costs to make them, and I'm pretty sure that's all from Cassandra. I'm just curious.”

 

The Inquisitor rests his head on his palm for a moment, thinking before he speaks. “She's a sweet woman, and she's very... grounding after all the war and death in our lives.”

 

Varric nods. “I'm glad. You two are cute.”

 

Cole

“A lonely existence, sitting alone at a loveless desk, faced with an insurmountable mountain of paperwork. A forgotten dream of love, resigned to a passionless betrothal, when suddenly the dreams become a very real possibility once again at a stupid act of courage. The world has forgotten about her, but there's someone who hasn't.”

 

Sera

“So, are you going to squeeze up to her, or what?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your little Josie. I've seen you two.”

 

“Sera, stay out of my love life.”

 

“Oh come on. I can show you how to feel her up.”

 

“Sera, I don't need help.”

 

“Come o-... wait. You've already squeezed her up, haven't you?”

 

“Sera...”

 

Vivienne

“So darling, I've received endless letters from the Orlesian court about you and our ambassador.” Vivienne says, and Cantis smiles.

 

“I'm certain. We're probably all the talk of the nobility.”

 

“You have no idea.” Vivienne smiles. “I'm certain news of you two have reached the Empress herself.”

 

Cantis chuckles. “Well that's only fair. I _did_ get her and Briala back together, seems only fair that she gets to know about my love life too.”

 

Solas

After Cantis and Josephine get together, the spirits and emotions around Skyhold are much happier, and Solas smiles whenever he sees a positive emotion in his dreams around them.

 

Cassanda and Blackwall

They watch from the alcoves, each one having developed a longing for one of the couple they are watching. Cassandra with Cantis, and Blackwall with Josephine.

 

Their eyes meet, and in a moment they understand each other's kindred pain.

 

Hawke

Cantis approaches Hawke, who turns and smiles. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” He swallows nervous of what he came to ask. “You're married, right?”

 

“I am?” She smiles, looking down at her hand, seeing the Dalish promise ring that never leaves her finger. “Damn, why does no one ever tell me these things?”

 

He laughs. “Now that me and Josie are together, I was wondering if you had any sort of advice for me?”

 

Hawke nods understandingly. “Sure.” She motions, and they sit. “Well, the big thing is that you should never stop trying to make her feel special. Even after you get married, love doesn't stop there. You have to keep surprising her, telling her how much you love her. Fill her soul every day, learn how she feels loved, and cherished”

 

Leliana

Leliana watches from where she's sitting, able to see the Inquisitor and Josephine sitting together, trading sweet-nothings and making Josephine giggle.

 

She hadn't approved of the two of them at first. He was a good, kind man, but also one who lived on the edge of life and death constantly, and she couldn't bear to have to comfort her dear friend if he died fighting demons or Darkspawn or whatever came.

 

And then she had realizes just how much that sounded like Wynne when she had chastised Mara for falling for the Bard.

 

Cullen

Cullen smiles and sighs when both Cantis and Josephine are both late to the War Room, leaving both just him and Leliana standing in the room alone.

 

“They're funny.” He shakes his head.

 

Leliana chuckles. “They remind me of Mara and me.”

 

Cullen hit a sharp intake of breath at the mention of Mara. He had been infatuated with the mage, who had kindly told him how she wasn't interested in men.

 

“I'd forgotten that you two married.” He says quietly. Leliana smiled, a little warily. “How are things with you two?”

 

Leliana giggles. “Are you asking for details?”

 

“I-uh, no.”

 

Josephine

During yet another all-nighter. Josephine sighs as she began at another stack of papers. That singular sphere of politics is the most tiring, demanding job she could have ever taken.

  


Just as she dips her quill into her inkpot to begin on another letter, the door opens, and Cantis walks in with a tray in his hands, a tea pot and various treats on it's surface.

  


“I thought you might appreciate some tea.” He says with a smile, and her heart soars.


End file.
